


רמוסיריוס!HG

by Lily Wright (Lily02)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily02/pseuds/Lily%20Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>אלו משחקי הרעב ה-75  - הגמול הרבעוני השלישי - והפעם כל מחוז צריך לשלוח שני מתמודדים מאותו המין -שני בנים או שתי בנות. הקונדסאים בעולם של HG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	רמוסיריוס!HG

**Author's Note:**

> בעיקרון זה נכתב לטורניר בזמנו בפורום 414, אבל החלטתי לסיים את הפיק ולפרסם אותו לכבוד שבוע ההארי פוטר בפורום HG (שיתוף פעולה בין פורום 160 לפורום משחקי הרעב).

״אנחנו יכולים לעשות את זה, אתה יודע.״

״מה?״

״לעזוב. לחיות ביערות. אתה ואני, אנחנו יכולים להצליח.״

מבטו של רמוס נקרע בין שעשוע לכאב. ״ומה אנחנו אמורים לאכול?״

״נצוד בשר.״

הוא נאנח. ״סיריוס...-״

״-ג'יימס אתה ואני עושים את זה כל הזמן.״

הברונטי לא השיב. הוא כרסם את פרוסת הגבינה שלו בשקט, חיוור כמעט כמו חלקה הפנימי של הכיכר (״גנבת אותו?״ ״לא.״ ״סיריוס...״ ״לא, אני נשבע!״- אלא שרמוס נעץ בו מבט עקום. הוא נאנח ונשבר:״החלפתי אותו בסנאי. - עכשיו תאכל.״).

השתיקה שהשתררה הפריעה לו. מבטו התעכב על קצוות אצבעותיו החיוורות של רמוס, ארוכות כשל פסנתרן. ״תבוא איתי,״ הוא ביקש.

״הם יתפסו אותנו, סיריוס.״

״אני לא אתן להם לפגוע בך.״

רמוס נאנח בתשישות והצמיד את מצחו לזה של סיריוס. הוא עצם את עיניו, וחייך חיוך מריר. ״אנחנו לא יכולים, סיריוס. זה לא עובד ככה - אני מצטער.״

 

*

 

״ג'יימס פוטר!״

דממה ארוכה נפלה על הקהל. פיו של סיריוס התייבש, ואז נשמעו מחיאות הכפיים הנלהבות של נציגת הקפיטול (״הנציג הראשון של המחוז שלנו! איזה כבוד!״). ג'יימס חשק את שיניו. רמוס נאטם כשידו של אחד מאוכפי השקט התהדקה סביב כתפו המתוחה של ג'יימס, והם החלו ללוות אותו לאורך השביל.

הוא בלע את רוקו, לא חושב, פשוט צועק: ״אני מתנדב!״

רמוס החוויר. ידו נשלחה אוטומאטית והתהדקה סביב זרועו של סיריוס. ״לא-״

״אני מתנדב כמיועד!״

זה נגמר. עיניו של רמוס קדחו חורים בעורפו, אבל סיריוס רק חשב על התינוק, על ג'יימס ביום החתונה שלו, בוצע טוסט לשניים ומנשק את ראשה האדום של לילי. נדמה היה לו שזה הדבר הנכון לעשות (״יש לך משאלת מוות,״ האשים פעם ג'יימס. סיריוס רק משך בכתפיו ולא הכחיש). הוא נעמד לצידה של אפי טרינקט, וכשג'יימס ניסה למחות, הוא רק דחף אותו מהבמה.

הוא היה בטוח שלא יכול להיות גרוע מזה, ואז התבדה. בין ציפורניה משוחות הלק של טרינקט, עלה שם נוסף בגורל:

״רמוס לופין!״

 

*

 

הדרך ברכבת ארוכה. סיריוס כמעט ושכח מהו שפע. רמוס, לצידו, נראה כמו שק שלדים בתאורה החדה של הקפיטול - כל עצם לבנה מאחורי שכבה דקה של עור, כל וריד חיוור על מפרק היד. החיים בבירה נראו כל כך רחוקים מרמוס, וכל כך רחוקים מסיריוס, לפתע (אמא ליטפה את שיערו המוזהב של רגולוס בבוקר האסיף, שמלותיה הצבעוניות של נרקיסה התנופפו קלות ברוח, ובלה צווחה באושר כאשר הורידו את המתמודדים אל מול המצלמות. היו אלו חגיגות האסיף ה-72, וסיריוס בן החמש עשרה הרגיש מנותק מתמיד. היה זה הלילה האחרון שלו באזור הסוחרים של מחוז שתיים עשרה).

בסעודה הרשמית, טרף סיריוס את האוכל כמו חיה רעבה. רמוס, כמו ציפור, קירב אל פיו חתיכות של לחם ותפוחי אדמה מוקרמים, פסטה ועוף. הוא ניקר קצת מכל דבר, כאילו הוא מפחד. אחרי עשר דקות קפא ואסף את ידיו לחיכו. הוא שתק במשך כל הערב, לא לפני שמלמל בקול חלש שהיה אפשר להאכיל את כל המחוז למשך שנה עם כל האוכל שיש כאן. 

אחרי שהוא התמלא לחלוטין, השעין סיריוס את ראשו על כתפו של רמוס.

היימטץ' גלגל עיניים.

בסוף הערב, צועדים בין הקרונות (טרינקט פטפטה במרץ - מוקדם יותר אותו בוקר תהה סיריוס האם היא מודעת בכלל לכך שאיש אינו מקשיב לה) התחמק רמוס מעיניו.

בלילה, מוטרד, התגנב סיריוס לקרון שלו. רמוס שכב ללא ניע על המיטה, עיניו ריקות מרגש ואצבעות הפסנתרן שלו קפואות. הוא הזיח את השמיכה (פוך אמיתי, אין כאלו בקו התפר) וזחל אל בין המצעים, מתכרבל לצד רמוס. הלילות במחוז 12 היו קרים במיוחד והשניים היו רגילים לישון זה לצד זה, לחלוק חום גוף בלילות החורף הקפואים.

״אתה לא צריך להיות כאן,״ לחש רמוס בקול ריק.

סיריוס המהם, לא באמת משיב.

לקראת סוף הלילה הוא התעורר כשמרפק אקראי ננעץ בצלעותיו, ואחרי שסיים לרטון, מצא את עצמו מביט בשותפו למיטה. רמוס, לידו, הרים את עיניו לירח המלא וחשב מחשבות על סוף. סיריוס ניסה ללכוד את מבטו, ונשבע שהוא יכול לשמוע אותו חושב. הוא חשב: ״הם תפסו אותנו, סיריוס,״ וסרב להביט בו. ידו של סיריוס נשלחה על מנת לאחוז בזרועו.

הוא נאנח והזדחל במעלה חזהו של רמוס, קבר את ראשו בעיקול צווארו של הברונטי.

״אני לא אתן להם לפגוע בך,״ לחש בדממה.

מחנק עצור נתקע בגרונו של רמוס. ידו התהדקה סביב אצבעותיו ולסתו רעדה לאור הירח הקלוש. ״זה מאוחר מדי.״

 

 


End file.
